herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wisp
The Wisps are a race of aliens that first appeared in Sonic Colors as the tritagonists/tetartagonists. Physical Appearance The Wisps resemble small cephalopod-like creatures that come in different colors and shapes. Most Wisps have a singular eye while others have two or three eyes. However, Wisps that are exposed to negative energy lack any eyes, have mouths with sharp teeth, and are colored in shades of purple. Personality The Wisps are very peaceful, playful, and energetic. Being an alien race, they speak in incoherent gibberish that can be translated through a special device. However, Wisps that are exposed to negative energy have animal-like instincts that make them become more violent and aggressive. Nonetheless, these Wisps are still allies with Sonic. Powers and Abilities Generally, Wisps are able to fly on their own. Throughout their appearance, Wisps are able to perform unbelievable feats unique to their own kind. They are able to telekinetically move objects through levitation, neutralize a massive black hole, and revert Nega-Wisps back to normal. Another ability that Wisps can use is harnessing a special energy source known as Hyper-Go-On. With it, the Wisps can grant the user various elemental powers. These include transforming into a living fireball that can create massive explosions, a fast-moving laser beam that can plow through enemies, and a drill that can burrow underground. In the recent Wii U Sonic game, Sonic Lost World, newer Wisps are added to give the user additional abilities such as transforming into a lightning bolt that can manipulate electricity for attacking enemies, an asteroid that grabs nearby objects and obstacles, and an explosive bomb. Game Appearances The Wisps made their debut appearance in Sonic Colors where the majority of the species (excluding Yacker) were abducted by Doctor Eggman in order to power up a mind control ray. Luckily, Sonic, with the help of Tails and Yacker, is able to free the Wisps and put an end to Eggman's evil scheme. The Wisps made a surprise reappearance in Sonic Lost World where they serve no purpose to the main story plot except for providing the player with their Hyper-Go-On power. Known Wisps Yacker: This White Wisp is the first Wisp to befriend Sonic and Tails. He asks the two the help free the rest of his race from the clutches of Doctor Eggman. Near the ending of Sonic Colors, Yacker bids Sonic and Tails a happy farewell and leaves with his kind back to his home planet. Mother Wisp: The caretaker and parent of the entire Wisp species, the Mother Wisp only appears in the DS version of Sonic Colors. After defeating Eggman, Sonic found out from Yacker that the Mother Wisp has been exposed to negative energy and was mutated into a monster. With the help of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic transformed into his Super form and defeated the Mother Wisp, returning her back to normal. 1 large.jpg|Sonic and Tails with all of the usable Wisps. Planet_Wisp_-_Opening.png|The Wisps playing together on their home world. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mute Category:Ferals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Victims Category:Pacifists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Species